Hell Girl Graphic Novel Volume 04
This is the fourth volume of the Hell Girl manga series, created by Miyuki Eto. It was released on October 28, 2008. This page will give the details of the plot in each chapter in Volume 4. Chapter 14.1: Prologue The Prologue explains of how Ai Enma became the Hell Girl. After burning her village and killing the ones she hated, The Lord of Hell confronts her, informing her of the crime she has committed. Ai, however, explains that she never did anything wrong, and still believes she's innocent, blaming the ones she hated. The Lord of Hell won't send her to hell, instead, she must witness the cycle of hatred, until she learns the weight of her crime. If she breaks the rules, her loved ones will spend an eternity wandering in hell. Then, Ai is dressed in a beautiful floral kimono and the Lord of Hell gives her a new name, Hell Girl. Chapter 14.2: Melody of Sorrow Yui Takigawa is the step-daughter to Junichiro Arihara, who married her mother after her real dad disappeared. At her elementary school, her teacher asks if anyone is good at playing the piano, but no one is. Yui's friend asks if she could do it with practice and the whole class agrees. Yui spends the afternoon practicing the piano and has become good at it. At home, Yui informs her family that she wants to be a pianist in the choir, but her step-father orders her to quit. Yui has no idea why her step-father was angry at her for telling him that she wanted to be a pianist. Her mother, Tamiko offers her a piano practice book and Yui takes it to school and continues to practice, but she lies to her step-father that she quit. One day, Yui finds a photo of her real dad with her mom and she wants to ask her about it. Then, her step-father comes in and slaps her across the face for lying to him and he locks her in her room. One night, Yui's mother brings her some food, but her husband attacks her, and Yui ends up starving for two days. The day before the concert, Yui's friends and her teacher are concerned because Yui hasn't come to school. Her step-father orders them to leave because they wanted her to play the piano. Yui begs him to let her out, but he refuses because she might play the piano, again. Yui asks him why is he being cruel to her, but he leaves while grimly laughing. Yui then remembers that a friend of hers mentioned Hell Correspondence and she uses the computer in the room and she types in her step-father's name. Hell Girl arrives, then offers the straw doll to Yui and informs her of the contract and the consequences. Later, her step-father comes in with the photo of her father, Tadase Takigawa, and he informs that he was a pianist, and he rips the photo to pieces. He tells her when he and Tadase were in college, Tadase was praised by his talent and Arihara was ignored. Tamiko then fell in love with Tadase, much to Arihara's disbelief. Arihara tried to become a pianist, but he failed and he was mounted with debt. He befriends Tadase, who married Tamiko and Yui was born, and the two became acquainted. However, Tadase confronted him because Arihara paid off his debt by using Tadase's name and he then murdered him and hid his body away. Arihara then married Tamiko and adopted Yui. Then, Arihara takes out a knife and raises it over Yui, but her mother steps in and saves her, but she is stabbed. Yui pulls the string before her step-father could stab her, again and he vanishes. Yui stays beside her mother before help arrives. For the punishment, Arihara is forced to play the piano, but he refuses, however his hands act on their own. Hell Girl arrives and informs him that he will play the piano for eternity and with the wave of her kimono sleeve, she takes him to hell. Yui's mother makes a full recovery and Yui asks if she could teach her to play the piano, again. Her mother agrees and, after learning how to play the piano, they participate in the concert. Chapter 15: Puppy Waltz Nana Murakami and her friends discover an abandoned dog in the bushes. They offer him food and they decide to hide him at the rooftop of their apartment, since they are not allowed to keep pets. They give him the name Shiro, but he refuses to remain at the rooftop, so Nana's mom offers a suggestion. Nana and her friends, Yuuka Namikawa and Miyako Michishio head to the residence of Toshihime Nanba, who has been known for taking care of stray dogs. They drop him off, but Nana is concerned for Shiro that something bad will happen. A week later, they return to Nanba's, wanting to see Shiro, but she isn't home. Yuuka and Miyako decide to hoist Nana over to the stone wall and she is shocked by what she sees; numerous dogs, including Shiro are crammed in cages and Nanba doesn't offer them food. Then, Nanba takes Shiro and begins to beat him with a broom. Nana yells at her to stop and Nanba runs off. Nana and her friends go to the police and tell them of what they saw, but they don't believe them, because of Nanba's 'reputation'. Nana and her friends decide to sneak in food for the dogs one night, and are horrified to find Shiro, his mouth tied shut. Nana returns the next night to deliver food for Shiro, but she discovers Nanba beating Shiro and she rushes in to stop her. Nanba, however, pushes her in a cage, where aggressive dogs circle her. They are stopped by Shiro and he fights with them. Yuuka and Miyako arrive and they free Nana, but Nanba sees them, and they run off, leaving Shiro behind. The kids have no idea of how to save Shiro and the other dogs, seeing that the police won't be any help. A weather report is called in, informing residences of cold temperatures and heavy snow coming in the next day. Nana is afraid that Shiro will freeze to death. Then, she passes a group of girls, mentioning Hell Correspondence and of Hell Girl, taking revenge on anyone's behalf. At midnight, Nana summons Nanba's name and Hell Girl arrives. She gives Nana a straw doll, informing her of the punishment Nanba will endure, but Nana will end up going to hell, once she dies. Nana, Yuuka, and Miyako return to Nanba's and discover her in the backyard, with a dead dog, and Nanba quickly disposes it. Horrified, Nana runs off, fearing that Nanba will kill Shiro, too. Yuuka and Miyako find her and then, they discover paw prints in the snow, and find Shiro, barely alive. Nana then discovers Shiro's leg is badly hurt. Now angered, Nana takes out the straw doll and pulls the string, therefore, her vengeance is granted. It is discovered that Nanba threw Shiro out into the street, after he bit her and says to herself that all dogs should die, anyway. Then, Hell Girl arrives, informing Nanba of the crimes she has committed, but Nanba laughs it off, and says that she can do whatever she wants with her dogs, even beating them to death. Hell Girl then asks her if she wants to see what death is like, and with the tinkle of her bell bracelet, the punishment begins. Nanba finds herself in a cage and Ren, Hone Onna, and Wanyuudou appear and take her to Cerberus, the three-headed dog. Cerberus looks down at Nanba and the assistants remark that she is its food, and Cerberus mauls her, taking her to hell. Some time later, the police arrive and discover the abused dogs. Shiro is placed under Nana's care, but she fears that the landlord will kick her and her mother out. Her mom, however, says she spoke to him and he has granted them permission to keep Shiro. Chapter 16: Beautiful Friendship At a girls private school, Makoto Watanabe and Kitano Tsuho invite everyone to the karaoke box. Makoto even asks Shizuka Tomita, but she ignores her and continues to read her manga. Kitano snatches the manga out of Shizuka's hand and teases her for reading a romantic manga. Then, Makoto takes the manga and gives it back to Shizuka, making Kitano angry and she leaves Makoto behind. Makoto thought she made Kitano upset, so she decides to apologize to her. The next day, Makoto bids everyone good morning, but they don't reply back. Then, Kitano appears and informs Makoto that she has a new seat in the back of the room with Shizuka. On the school roof, Ai Enma notices the torment on Makoto. Hone Onna, disguised as a teacher gives Makoto study sheets to pass out to everyone. Just as Makoto gives out the sheets, Kitano tells everyone they should study in the media room, without taking the study sheets and leave Makoto. The sensei asks everyone why they don't have their study sheets and they answer that Makoto never handed them out. Both Hone Onna and Ai continue to look after Makoto throughout the day. Awhile later, Makoto returns to the empty classroom and discovers the study sheets on her desk. Everyone, except Shizuka has written harassment notes to Makoto and she runs off in tears. In the library, Makoto finds Shizuka on a computer, talking on her anti-bullying website, where students like her share their times being bullied. Makoto then asks if she can get acquainted with Shizuka, but she replies that she never asked for Makoto's help and orders her to leave. Back in the classroom, Kitano and everyone else ignores Makoto and chat among themselves. That evening, Makoto goes on Shizuka's anti-bullying website and tells everyone about her day. One person emails about using Hell Correspondence and sending her tormentor to hell. At midnight, Makoto enters in Kitano's name and Hell Girl arrives. She asks Makoto if she wants to send Kitano to hell, but she isn't sure. Hell Girl gives her a straw doll, informing her of the punishment Kitano will endure, but she warns of the consequences after Makoto dies. Makoto decides to hold on to the doll. A few days pass and Makoto hasn't pulled the string, so Hone Onna thinks they should leave, but Ai tells her to wait a little longer. One day, Kitano stops Makoto and asks her why she told everyone about Kitano being a bully, since everyone heard it from Shizuka's website. Makoto replies that Kitano is her best friend, but Kitano informs that ever since she stood up for Shizuka, Makoto should be friends with her, instead of Kitano. Makoto explains that they should rekindle their friendship and Kitano listens. Then, Kitano vanishes in front of Makoto and she sees it was Shizuka who pulled the string from her doll, sending Kitano to hell. Makoto asks Shizuka why she did it; Shizuka said it was because her supporters urged her to do it and Makoto discovers that Shizuka has gone insane. Some time later, the students are concern because of Kitano's disappearance. Makoto also hears that Shizuka has stopped going to school and the others think that her mind detached from reality. Makoto moves on with her life and promises herself to never use Hell Correspondence, again. Chapter 16.1: Ai's Rage Rumors This is a series of comedies involving Hell Girl and her assistants. "Ai's Rage" involves Hell Girl being ticked off by her assistants and she threatens to send them to hell. In "Rumors", Ai starts up rumors about her assistants, such as Hone Onna having fake breasts. In "Clumsy Ai", Ren thinks that ever since season 2 started, Ai has become stupid. However she states that she is trying to be clumsy and cute, but Ren thinks otherwise. In "Worrying", Ai's computer breaks down and Hell Girl can't send her e-mails, and Hone Onna figures that her mistress doesn't care about her clients. Chapter 17: The Fake Hell Correspondence Akiko Hayashi is a teacher who is deeply hated by the students because of her harsh rules. Kikuko Ochiai, another teacher at the school also hates Hayashi, and would often rescue some students from Hayashi's harassment. One student, Sanae Shiraishi has had enough of the old teacher's bullying and she wishes to send Hayashi to hell. One night, Hell Girl sends Sanae a message about Hell Correspondence and Sanae types in Hayashi's name, but the site rejects it, since it is not midnight. Sanae gives up about the site after a few tries. The next day, Hayashi locks Sanae and other students outside the school, informing them of their uniform rule, provoking Sanae into yelling hateful comments to Hayashi. Ochiai sees this and asks why Hayashi is doing this, the old teacher replies that the students have broken the school rules and the students continue to yell at her. Elsewhere, Ai and her assistants learn that a fake Hell Correspondence has been set up, and the students had fallen for it, as they are desperate to send Hayashi to hell. Late that evening, someone pushes Hayashi down the stairs and she is sent to the hospital. The students learn about this and the attacker replies that the fall was not fatal. In the staff room, Ochiai shows the fake Hell Correspondence to the other teachers, including Ren, and it shows that someone is desperate to send Hayashi to hell. Sanae is brought to the principal's office and he confronts with the e-mail "Hell Girl" sent out, and he believes that Sanae is one who created the fake Hell Correspondence. Sanae replies that she didn't sent out the e-mails and she didn't set up the fake Hell Correspondence. Ochiai complies that a lot of students hate Hayashi and she even mentions that Shiraishi commented of sending Hayashi to hell. Sanae is then suspended from school, much to her horror, and is desperate for someone to believe her. Later that night, Ochiai calls Sanae to come to the school. Once she arrives, Ochiai explains that Hayashi was the one who set up the fake Hell Correspondence, just to see how many students hate her. Ochiai suggests to send Hayashi to hell, by using the real Hell Correspondence. Once the site is connected, Ochiai tells Sanae to type in Hayashi's name, but then, Hayashi arrives with Ren beside her. Hayashi explains that Ochiai was the real culprit, because she was one of her students named Nishikawa, and Ochiai hated her. Ochiai explains that her middle school life was a living hell because of Hayashi's strictness and she ironically ended up going to the same high school where Hayashi taught. She even blamed her that she didn't go to the school that she wanted, and that her parents divorced. Ochiai then spread rumors of Hayashi having an affair and her husband divorced her and was granted full custody of their children. Ochiai then takes Sanae hostage, saying that she will not go to hell for sending Hayashi herself. Hayashi then sits in front of the computer and types in a name. Hell Girl appears and gives Hayashi the straw doll. Ochiai remarks that Hayashi will also go to hell after she dies, but Hayashi pulls the string anyway, after stating that it will be her punishment for having Ochiai as a teacher. Ochiai finds herself in a computer and the three assistants inform their mistress that she must be a virus, so they plan to delete her. Ochiai panics and protests about this. Hell Girl informs her of the crimes she has committed and she is sent to hell. Hayashi comforts Sanae and she explains that she believed her and she actually likes for standing up against Hayashi's harassment. Word gets out about Ochiai setting up the fake Hell Correspondence and the students learn that Hayashi has a new teacher-apprentice, since she plans to retire early. Sanae bids Hayashi good morning and heads for class. Category:Volumes